


Obraz

by maartiinkaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, January challenge, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/pseuds/maartiinkaa
Summary: Sice s dvoudenním zpožděním, ale povídka do lednové výzvy s tématem, odlišné první setkání, je tu. Doufám, že si ji užijete. Všechny vaše komentáře mě potěší. A kraťule opožděně vše nejlepší k narozeninám!





	Obraz

**Author's Note:**

> Sice s dvoudenním zpožděním, ale povídka do lednové výzvy s tématem, odlišné první setkání, je tu. Doufám, že si ji užijete. Všechny vaše komentáře mě potěší. A kraťule opožděně vše nejlepší k narozeninám!

John Hamish Watson. Za skoro hodinu John napsal pouze tahle dvě slova. Perfektní nápad psát si blog, pomyslel si. Ale co tam mám psát, když se mi vůbec nic neděje? Chodí k té terapeutce, Ella se jmenuje, už měsíc, ale zatím nezpozoroval žádnou změnu k lepšímu. Noha ho pořád tak bolí, že se musí opírat o tu strašnou hůl, a ruce se mu třesou, že si připadá jako o dvacet let starší. V první řadě by si měl najít práci. S touto myšlenkou se zvedl a šel znovu procházet inzeráty v novinách, i když je přece nesmysl, že by doktora hledali takovým způsobem. Johnovi jen něco říkalo, ať se do těch novin podívá.  
Samozřejmě žádný „Hledáme doktora. Zn, Spěchá“ inzerát neobjevil. Ale jedna nabídka ho přece jen zaujala, nebo spíše pobavila.  
„Mladý umělec hledá model pro svůj obraz. Preference mužského pohlaví. Zn. Vysoká odměna.“  
John se zasmál. Inzerát takového typu ještě v životě neviděl, a že už toho viděl opravdu hodně. Hledat někoho, kdo pro něj bude stát modelem, to musel být opravdu zvláštní člověk.  
„Měl bych dělat něco smysluplnějšího.“, s tím noviny odložil a několik dní si na zvláštní nabídku ani nevzpomněl. Jenže práce žádná nepřicházela a John začínal být zoufalý, protože už opravdu potřeboval zaplatit nájem a jeho výsluha z armády na všechno to placení byla prostě málo. Vzpomněl si opět na onen inzerát.   
„Tohle je přece nesmysl.“ říkal si, ale už vytáčel číslo. Nemohl si vůbec vysvětlit, co ho to popadlo. Po druhém zazvonění chtěl zavěsit, když v tom to na druhé straně někdo vzal a ozval se mladý muž. John si uvědomil, že zapomněl dýchat, protože to byl ten nejpříjemnější hlas, jaký kdy slyšel.  
„Ano prosím?“  
„Tady John.“ Já idiot, jméno jsem mu asi říkat neměl. Ale Johnů je na světě naštěstí spousta.  
„Ahoj Johne. Můžu vědět, proč mi voláš?“  
„Ehm. Jo. Jasně. Viděl jsem Tvůj inzerát v novinách…“  
„Jo tenhle. Můj bratr ho tam za mě dal. Obávám se, že to byl spíše vtip.“  
„Aha. Takže vtip. Omlouvám se tedy za vyrušení.“  
„Ne počkej!“ Johnovi se zdálo, že mladík na druhém konci zní malinko zoufale. „Ten inzerát v novinách byl vtip, ale to, že hledám někoho, kdo by stál modelem pro můj obraz, je pravda. Měl bys zájem?“  
„Já..já nevím. Potřebuju peníze...“ Sakra, tohle jsem mu asi neměl říkat.  
„To chápu. Jaký jiný důvod bys měl. Neboj, peníze nejsou problém. Můj bratříček bude jistě tak hodný a zaplatí Ti, kolik si jen řekneš. Pořád se o mně přehnaně stará.“  
Peněz, kolik si řekneš, znělo Johnovi v hlavě. Jenže stát modelem? To zrovna nebylo to, po čem by John toužil. Ale něco nevysvětlitelného ho k tomu muži táhlo. Bylo to celé směšné.  
„Johne?“  
„Dobře, tak to zkusíme. Kdy a kam mám přijít?“  
„Zítra v 7 večer, může být?“  
„To by asi šlo.“  
„Fajn. Jméno je Sherlock Holmes a adresa 221B Baker Street.“  
Než John stačil ještě něco říct, muž říkající si Sherlock zavěsil.  
Ve vteřině začal John litovat toho, co udělal. Řekl mu jen křestní jméno, podle toho ho přece nenajde. Telefon může vyhodit. Prostě zítra na schůzku nepřijde a hotovo. „Johne Watsone, ty jsi idiot. Kdo by Tě taky hledal, když nedorazíš?“ Prostě nad tím jen mávne rukou. I když u této věci si John tak jistý nebyl. Sherlock, nebo jak se ve skutečnosti jmenoval, zněl opravdu nadšeně z toho, že John souhlasil.

Celý následující den byl John hrozně nervózní, rozhodl se totiž, že to přece jen zkusí. Vždyť, co se stane. Nějakou hodinku tam vydrží a dostane za to asi hezkou sumičku peněz. Navíc v Londýně nikoho neznal a případný kamarád by se hodil. Jak asi vypadá? Vzpomněl si na ten sametový hlas v telefonu a snažil se k němu přiřadit i nějaký vzhled. Vysoký a tmavovlasý?…Watsone, přestaň!! John sice už dávno přijal fakt, že se mu líbí i muži, ale tohle přece nebyl ten typ schůzky.  
Druhý den večer vystupoval John z taxíku na Baker Street. Chvíli postával před dveřmi a zvažoval poslední šanci se otočit a zmizet. Jenže v tom se otevřeli dveře a vyšla starší dáma.  
„Drahoušku, ty jdeš jistě za Sherlockem. Pojď za mnou.“  
„Sherlocku, máš tu návštěvu.“  
Žádná odpověď, za dveřmi se ozývalo pouze strašlivé vrzání na housle.  
„Zase má jednu z těch svých nálad. Ale neboj se, běž dál. Přinesu vám čaj a sušenky.“

John s opatrností vstoupil. Sherlock hrál, nebo tedy alespoň vrzal na housle a koukal ven z okna. Vysoký, štíhlý, tmavé kudrliny. Přesně, jak jsem si ho představoval. Sakra.  
„Ehm. Dobrý den, pane Holmesi.“  
Sherlock sebou trhnul a odložil housle.  
„Sherlock prosím. Ty musíš být John.“  
„Jo to jsem já.“  
„Jsem rád, že jsi si to nerozmyslel.“  
„Myslíš, že zrovna já budu dost dobrý na to, abys mě maloval?“  
„Ano, proč bys nebyl. Afganistán nebo Irák?“  
„Co prosím?“  
„Jestli jsi byl v Afganistánu nebo v Iráku.“  
„V Iráku. Ale jak jsi…?“  
Sherlock ze sebou vychrlil vyčerpávající dedukci o Johnově zaměstnání, zvycích a rodině. John byl čím dál víc fascinovaný. Chvíli na sebe jen tak mlčky zírali, když v tom se objevila paní Hudsonová s čajem a sušenkami.  
„To je paní Hudsonová. Moje bytná.“  
„Aha. Takže tu bydlíš sám?“  
„Nejsem zrovna dobrý společník. Chceš se podívat na moje obrazy?“  
„Jasně.“  
Když Sherlock předvedl celou svou sbírku, nevěřil John vlastním očím. Sherlock byl hodně obstojný malíř. Když se pak posadili k čaji, nedokázal od něj odtrhnout oči. Nesnášel se za to, ale nemohl si pomoct.  
„Na Tvých obrazech jsou jen krajinky. Já myslel, že maluješ lidi.“  
„Ne, ty budeš můj první. Vlastně druhý. Krajinky už mě nudí.Chtěl jsem změnu. Jenže jelikož nevím, jak bych někoho k tomu přesvědčil, přišel Mycroft s tím nápadem na inzerát.“  
„Tvůj bratr?“  
„Ano. Snaží se mě zabavit, abych neprovedl něco nedůstojného.“  
„Ty a nedůstojného?“ zasmál se John.  
„Divil by ses.“ To bylo poprvé, co John viděl u Sherlock lehký náznak úsměvu.  
John mu úsměv oplatil.  
„A jak mě chceš malovat? Myslím, v jakém oblečení? Nechceš malovat akty, že ne?“  
„To se nemusíš bát. Máš ještě svou uniformu z armády?“  
„Samozřejmě. Ty mě chceš malovat v mé uniformě?“  
Sherlock se neznatelně začervenal.  
„Jestli Ti to teda nevadí.“  
„Vůbec ne, nemám s tím žádný problém. Kdy chceš začít?“  
„Co hned zítra? Jen potřebuju, abys dorazil dříve kvůli světlu,“  
„Dobře. Zítra ve 4 jsem tady i s uniformou.“  
Rozloučili se a John odjel domů. Celou cestu taxíkem a i večer nemohl přestat na Sherlocka myslet. Vypadalo, že trochu společensky neohrabaný, to ano, ale John jako by tušil, že se za tou slupkou schovává něco jiného. Navíc ty jeho kudrliny, oči, o jejichž skutečné barvě si John nebyl vůbec jistý, ty dokonalé lícní kosti a dlouhý krk. Sherlock Holmes byl velmi atraktivní muž, o tom nebylo pochyb. Určitě by si mohl vybírat ze spousty žen, kdyby o to tedy stál.   
Druhý den se nemohl John dočkat dalšího setkání se Sherlockem. Na Baker Street dorazil dokonce s předstihem. Dovnitř ho opět pustila paní Hudsonová s tím, že je Sherlock nahoře a že cestu už přece zná. John tedy vstoupil do pokoje a uviděl Sherlocka ležet na gauči. Takhle vypadá úplně k nakousnutí, pomyslel si, ale tu myšlenku rychle zahnal. Odkašlal si a Sherlock sebou trhnul.  
„Johne, už jsi tady. Nejsi tu nějak brzy? Neříkej, že jsi tolik toužil po tom stát modelem pro můj obraz?“  
„No..já…“snažil se John rychle najít výmluvu pro svůj brzký příjezd.  
„Tak začneme?“ mrkl na něj Sherlock. „Obleč si uniformu. Pokud se nechceš převlékat přede mnou, jdi touhle chodbou a druhé dveře vlevo je moje ložnice.“  
John se odešel přestrojit. Přece se nebude svlékat před ním. Jenže teď stál v jeho ložnici, což bylo možná ještě horší. Zhluboka se nadechl a začal si prohlížel pokoj, aby přišel na jiné myšlenky. Všiml si jednoho obrazu nad Sherlockovou postelí, dům na venkově. Pravděpodobně jeho rodný domek.  
„Tak jak se líbím mistru malíři?“  
Sherlock vypadal, jako by na chvíli zapomněl dýchat.  
„Dobré. Je to dobré. Postav se tady, ať mám dobré světlo. Ano takhle to je perfektní.“  
Sherlock začal malovat a John mohl využit toho, že na něj mohl dlouhou dobu zírat, aniž by to bylo divné. Zjistil, že Sherlockovy oči nemají stále stejnou barvu. Zpočátku by přísahal, že jsou modré, ale teď byly zelené. A ta jeho alabastrová kůže! Musím rychle myslet na něco jiného, napomenul se.  
„Nejsi už unavený?“ ozval se po nějaké době Sherlock.  
„Pauza by se mi hodila.“  
„V pořádku. Takže se uvidíme v pátek ve stejnou dobu?“  
John byl najednou zmatený. Myslel si, že si třeba dají čaj a sušenky a budou pokračovat. A navíc až v pátek, to je za 3 dny.  
„Nebo je pátek pro tebe moc brzy? Asi chceš mít ode mě pokoj delší dobu.“vyložil si Sherlock špatně Johnovo mlčení a snažil se o nadnesený tón, ale John tentokrát poznal, že tím maskuje něco jiného. Zklamání?  
„Ne pátek je naprosto fajn. Můžu se aspoň podívat, co jsi zatím namaloval?“  
„To ne. Až bude obraz hotový!“  
„Dobře. Takže v pátek.“  
„V pátek.“

John za celé ty tři dny nemohl z hlavy dostat Sherlockův výraz, když si špatně vysvětlil Johnovo zmatení. Vážně byl zklamaný z toho, že si myslel, že ho nechci pár dní vidět? Měl Sherlock stejné pocity jako on sám? To je nesmysl, já nejsem vysoký elegantní fešák se sexy hlasem.  
Najednou tu byl pátek a John seděl v taxíku ujíždějícím směrem k Baker Street. Nemohl se dočkat, až znovu Sherlocka uvidí. Když šel nahoru po schodech uslyšel dva hlasy. Jeden z nich byl Sherlockův a ten druhý, ženský, John neznal. Když vešel, viděl, jak se Sherlock baví s mladou ženou, která na něm mohla oči nechat. Tak už aspoň vím na čem jsem, pomyslel si John a trochu ho z toho píchlo u srdce. Odkašlal si. Sherlock i dívka se podívali jeho směřem.  
„Máš návštěvu, už Tě nebudu rušit. Uvidíme se znovu zítra?“  
„Předpokládám, že ano.“  
„Dobře a ještě jednou Ti děkuju.“ řekla a zamířila ke dveřím. Ještě než úplně odešla, věnovala Sherlockovi zářivý úsměv. John v kapsách zaťal pěsti.  
„Super, že jsi dorazil. Můžeme pokračovat.“  
„Samozřejmě.“  
John si opět oblékl uniformu, tentokrát se ani neobtěžoval odejít do jiného pokoje a cítil na sobě Sherlockův pohled.  
„Tvoje přítelkyně?“  
„Kdo?“ zatvářil se nechápavě Sherlock.  
„Ta dívka, co před chvílí odešla.“  
„Jo aha. To byla Molly. To je kamarádka.“  
„No nevypadalo to tak.“  
„Nevím, jak to vidí Molly, ale pokud je řeč o mně, tak ženy nejsou moje oblast.“  
John chtěl položit tu klíčovou otázku, ale zarazil se. Asi by to bylo divné se na tohle ptát člověka, kterého sotva znáte. Další snad hodinu Sherlock nepromluvil a jen maloval. Johnovi se opět naskytl skvělý pohled. Ty jeho vykrojené rty! Teď už si ale úplně nebyl jistý tím skvělým pohledem. Co když Sherlock nějak přijde na to, o čem John přemýšlí a vyhodí ho? I když by neměl zájem o něco bližšího, John by byl rád, aby se z nich stali alespoň přátelé.  
„Jde to rychleji, než jsem čekal.“ prolomil dlouhé ticho Sherlock.  
„Myslím, že obraz bude brzy hotový.“  
Johnovi vyschlo v krku. Takhle brzy konec vážně nečekal. Co když už ho pak nebude chtít Sherlock vidět?  
„Vážně? Myslel jsem, že to bude trvat delší dobu.“  
„Když to dnes ještě nějakou chvíli vydržíš, myslím, že další den už bych ho dokončil.“  
„Vlastně já už dneska něco mám.“ snažil se John to nějak protáhnout. Aspoň o jeden den.  
„Dobrá. Zítra je také den. Měj se Johne a užij si rande.“  
„Ale já…nemám rande.“ Neměl jsem, co jsem se vrátil z armády. A teď mě to ani nezajímá, pokud na to rande se mnou nepůjdeš ty, chtělo se říct Johnovi, ale větu nedokončil.  
„Mně se nemusíš zpovídat.“ zasmál se trochu kysele Sherlock.  
John radši rychle vypadnul.

Následující den byl trochu zvláštní. Sherlock snad na Johna ani nepromluvil, jen zamumlal něco, co se podobalo pozdravu a rychle spěchal s malováním, jako by se nemohl dočkat, až obraz dokončí a Johna už nebude muset nikdy vidět. John si v duchu nadával za to, že si myslel, že by mohli být alespoň přátelé. John zůstane zase sám. A možná už opravdu použije tu zbraň, kterou si schovává v šuplíku. Protože si zbytečně namlouvá, že ho ještě v životě může potkat nějaké štěstí. Nebo vůbec něco potkat. Z těchto ponurých myšlenek ho vytrhl Sherlockův telefon. Ten s ním odešel do vedlejší místnosti, ale John přece jen něco zaslechl a Sherlock se zdál být hodně rozčilený. Pak se vrátil k Johnovi.   
„To byl můj bratr, neodkladná záležitost v rodině. Budeme muset dnes skončit dřív. Ale myslím, že zítra už by mohl být obraz hotový.“  
John už ani nereagoval a šel se raději převléct daleko od Sherlockových očí. Když tak stál v jeho ložnici a přemýšlel nad svým zpackaným životem, zahlédl za skříní schovaný obraz. Byl tu i posledně? John se neubránil své zvědavosti a musel si ho prohlédnout. To, co uviděl ho překvapilo. Na obraze byl mladý usmívající se muž. Sherlock ale přece lidi nemaluje. Může to být dárek od Molly? Sherlock vlastně říkal, že taky maluje, tak se poznali v jednom kurzu. Pak mu ale došlo, že tenkrát první den Sherlock zmínil něco o tom, že John není první, koho maluje.  
„Kdo je to na tom obraze, co máš v ložnici?“ zeptal se, když vyšel ven.  
Sherlock na něj chvíli nechápavě koukal, ale pak se zamračil.  
„Odkdy si prohlížíš bez svolení moje věci?“  
John absolutně nečekal tuhle reakci.  
„Já…já jsem tam ten obraz zahlédl a jen mě zajímalo, kdo to je. Promiň.“  
„Už musím jít“ řekl Sherlock, aniž by se na Johna otočil a koukal dál z okna. Pravděpodobně to mělo znamenat něco jako „Už konečně vypadni!“  
John se vypotácel ven. Už to bylo dost špatné předtím, ale tohle bylo ještě mnohem horší. Proč já vždycky tak všechno pokazím? 

Ráno se John vzbudil s myšlenkou, jestli vůbec bude chtít Sherlock obraz dokončit.

Platí dnešek dle domluvy? – JW  
Samozřejmě, Johne. Proč by neměl? – SH  
Já myslel vzhledem k tomu, co se včera stalo. - JW  
Za to se omlouvám. – SH  
Ty se omlouváš? To bych spíš měl asi já ne? – JW  
Nerozumím. – SH  
Johnovi došlo, že tuhle konverzaci nemůžou vést prostřednictvím zpráv.  
3 hodiny? – JW  
Souhlasím. Dokončím to a už mě nebudeš muset vídat. – SH  
Tohle Johna zabolelo. Ty jsi přece ten, kdo spěchá s obrazem, aby už mě nemusel vidět.  
Budu tam. - JW

 

Cestou taxíkem John nemohl přestat myslet na to, že by měl přece jen něco zkusit. Nemá přece, co ztratit. Tak jako tak se s Sherlockem už víckrát neuvidí. Před vchodem do Baker Street se zhluboka nadechl a vešel dovnitř. Už po cestě zaslechl zvuk houslí. Tentokrát Sherlock nevrzal, jako když se potkali poprvé, ale hrál nějakou smutnou melodii. John ho nechtěl rušit, tak si sedl do křesla a tiše poslouchal. Kdo asi složil tuhle nádhernou melodii? Když Sherlock dohrál, zůstal otočený a díval se dál z okna.  
„Myslel jsem, že už nepřijdeš.“ řekl potichu.  
„Proč bych neměl přijít? Obraz přece není dokončený.“  
„Za to jak jsem se včera choval. Omlouvám se Johne.“ teprve teď se otočil na Johna.  
„Nemáš se za co omlouvat. Neměl jsem si ten obraz prohlížet a neměl jsem se Tě na nic ptát. Rozrušilo Tě to.“  
„Víš, včera mi telefonoval Mycroft. Našeho otce odvezli do nemocnice. Nemohl jsem se od té doby na nic soustředit, a proto jsem se i k Tobě choval tak nevrle.“  
„Panebože Sherlocku, přestaň se mi omlouvat! Tohle je naprosto pochopitelná věc. Bude Tvůj tatínek v pořádku?“  
„Doktoři říkali, že ano. Ale hodně mě to vyděsilo. Můžeme se vrhnout na to malování? Přijdu na jiné myšlenky.“  
„Samozřejmě, Jdu se přestrojit.“  
„Můžeš klidně tady, mně to nevadí.“  
John na sobě opět cítil Sherlockův pohled a začínal se i trochu červenat. Doufal, že Sherlock nic nezaregistroval. Jenže Sherlock ho upřeně pozoroval.  
„Promiň. Začneme s tím malováním, ať je to už hotové.“  
„Doufám, že mi ten obraz necháš. Nebo prodáš.“  
„Ty ho chceš?“  
„Jako památku na jednoho skvělého malíře. Ano.“  
„Aha. Já myslel, že…No nic. Klidně Ti ho přenechám. Já nemaluju kvůli penězům, ale abych zahnal nudu.“  
Po nějaké době Sherlock vítězoslavně odložil štětec.  
„A máme hotovo!“  
„Cože, už? Můžu se konečně podívat?“  
„Samozřejmě. Ale není to nic skvělého.“  
John nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím. Že Sherlock skvěle maluje, to věděl, jen byl velmi rozpačitý z toho, co viděl.  
„Takhle já přece nevypadám. Ta uniforma sedí, ale ten člověk na tom obraze vypadá skvěle. Já už jsem jen vysloužilý armádní doktor, o kterého nikdo nejeví zájem.“ Sakra, tu poslední větu nechtěl říct nahlas.  
„Já jsem Tě namaloval tak jak Tě vidím.“ Odvrátil se Sherlock.  
„Vážně?“  
„Ano.“ Sherlock se stále díval jinam.  
Teď a nebo nikdy, Watsone.  
„Můžu pana umělce pozval na nějakou večeři?“  
„My dva. Spolu?“ trochu nevěřícně se podíval Sherlock.  
„Ano, přesně to navrhuju. Ano.“  
„Jestli Ti nevadí čínská restaurace. Znám jednu skvělou kousek odsud.“  
„To zní naprosto báječně.“

Společná večeře byla báječná, Sherlock bavil Johna tím, že vydedukoval všechny lidi kolem. Po takto skvěle stráveném večeru, se vydali pěšky domů. Šli bez jediného slova. John si nebyl jistý, co se stalo, vždyť celý večer Sherlock skoro nezavřel pusu.  
„Děje se něco? Během večeře jsi mě snad nepustil ke slovu a teď jen jsi jako ryba. Vím, že máš strach o svého tátu…“  
Sherlock se na Johna ani neotočil a pokračoval v chůzi.  
„Nejde o tátu. To mě samozřejmě trápí, ale asi jsem si na Tebe za tu chvíli zvykl a mrzí mě, že už se neuvidíme.“  
„Zvykl? Počkej, co jsi to řekl? Jak, že už se neuvidíme? Proč bychom se neměli vidět?“ nechápal John.  
„Protože s člověkem jako já se nikdo nechce pravidelně vídat.“ zvýšil hlas Sherlock.  
„Jenže já nejsem každý člověk a určitě Tě chci znovu vidět.“ oplatil mu John zvednutý tón.  
„Takhle to prostě nejde!!“skoro se až rozkřikl se Sherlock.  
John se ohlédl okolo sebe, jestli je někdo nepozoruje, ale v tuhle pozdní hodinu byl park skoro prázdný.  
„Sakra Sherlocku, přestaň na mě křičet a řekni mi, co se děje!“ „Počkej, kam si myslíš, že jako jdeš? Zabarigáduješ se na Baker Street?“  
Sherlock ale jako by Johna ani neslyšel a rychlým krokem mu zmizel z dohledu.  
Zbabělec.   
John ho po chvíli zahlédl, jak sedí na lavičce. Potichu si přisednul k němu a čekal, než Sherlock promluví. Byl otočený na druhou stranu a naprosto ho ignoroval. John na vteřinu zaváhal a pak mu položil ruku na rameno. Sherlock se na chvíli napjal, ale po chvilce se uvolnil.  
„Víš, já tohle neumím.“ konečně promluvil, ale tak tiše, že ho John sotva slyšel.  
„Teď nevím, o čem mluvíš.“  
„Lidi. Vztahy s jinými lidmi.“  
„Sherlocku, otoč se na mě. Prosím.“  
Sherlock poslechl, ale díval se stále na svoje ruce v klíně. John mu zvedl hlavu, aby se mu podíval do očí. Sherlockovy oči ho vždycky fascinovaly, ale teď byly plné zranitelnosti, smutku a ještě něčeho jiného.  
„Taky jsem myslel, že to s lidmi neumím. Zvláště potom, co jsem se vrátil z Afganistánu. Neměl jsem žádné přátele, jen pár známých. Pak jsem potkal Tebe. Zpočátku jsem si říkal, že jsi zvláštní, ale jak jsem Tě víc a víc poznával, zjišťoval jsem, jak moc jsem se zmýlil.“  
„Ten obraz, co jsi u mě našel…“  
„Nemusíš mi to říkat. To je v pohodě.“  
„Já vím, ale chci Ti to říct. Na tom obraze to je Viktor. Byl to můj spolužák na univerzitě a můj první..“ Sherlock se na chvíli zarazil „a taky jediný přítel. Nemyslím, jako kamarád. Byl něco víc. Ale já jsem byl už tenkrát já a on se se mnou rozešel. Měl jsem pak hrozně špatné období a rozhodl jsem se, že už nikdy nic takového zažít nechci. Dokud…dokud jsi se neobjevil ty.“  
„Počkej, jak to myslíš?“  
„Vím, že Ty to takhle nechceš. Určitě Tě nezajímají muži. Nejsem si ale jistý, že bych dokázal být jen Tvůj kamarád. Promiň, Johne.“ zvedl se Sherlock k odchodu, jenže John ho zastavil.  
„Teď zase chvíli poslouchej Ty mě. Nevím, jak jsi přišel na to, že mě nezajímají muži. Vzhledem k Tvým pozorovacím schopnostem bych čekal, že už to dávno víš. Když jsem zjistil, že se mi líbí i muži, chtěl jsem to nějak v sobě potlačit. Střídal jsem holky, abych zapomněl, jenže časem jsem zjistil, že to takhle nefunguje. Měl jsem dokonce přítele, ale pak mě povolali na misi, tak to skončilo. Zjistil jsem ale, že není důležité pohlaví toho protějšku, ale to, co k němu cítíš. Vždycky jsem se smál mé babičce, když mně vyprávěla, že na každého čeká ten pravý. Před nějakou dobou jsem ale dospěl k tomu, že někdo takový opravdu může existovat.“ John zhluboka polkl a pokračoval „Došlo mi to, když jsem poznal Tebe.“  
Sherlock ho upřeně s nevěřícným výrazem sledoval a po tváři mu stékala slza.  
John ji setřel svým palcem. Jak dlouho už si přál dotknout se té lícní kosti.  
Sherlocka evidentně Johnova tvář přesvědčila o pravdivosti jeho slov. Naklonil se blíž. Chvíli čekal, jestli si to náhodou John ještě nerozmyslí.  
„Víš, že Ti neuteču viď?  
Sherlock už nezaváhal a spojil jejich rty. Bylo to mnohem lepší, než si pamatoval. Když se po chvilce odtáhli, oba si byli jistí, že ten druhý odráží ve svém obličeji šťastný výraz toho druhého.   
„Už se nemusíme dohadovat o ten obraz. Vím přesně, co s ním uděláme.“  
„Co navrhuješ?“ zeptal se s pobaveným výrazem John.  
„Pověsíme si ho do naší ložnice.“


End file.
